


Well Fuck Me Sideways and Slap My Ass (I really need to shit)

by orphan_account, RipleyD



Series: Cursed Thasmin Things [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, Why has my writing career devolved into this?, also I’d like to personally apologise to Jodie and Mandip for what is about to happen, thasmin, this is very cursed so do not read if you would rather not have this seared into your brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipleyD/pseuds/RipleyD
Summary: Thasmin try anal but don't realise the consequences of doing so : )





	Well Fuck Me Sideways and Slap My Ass (I really need to shit)

**Author's Note:**

> I like shitting.
> 
> This is for everyone in the tea at yaz’s discord server : )

“Shit!” The Doctor cried out as her girlfriend Yaz eased the strap-on into her butt.

“You okay, Doctor?” Yaz asked, her hips stilling and her hand stroking against her girlfriend's back - they were doing this doggy-style.

“I’m fine! I’m good… Just… It’s a little big,” said the Doctor.

“More lube?” Yaz suggested.

The Doctor wordlessly handed Yaz the bottle of water-based lube that had been discarded next to her. The policewoman opened up the bottle and drizzled the slimy substance directly on to the Time Lady’s stuffed hole. The Doctor jerked and hissed as the lube chilled her skin. Yaz moved her hips a little to work the lube on to the dildo and inside of her girlfriend.

“Yup, much better,” The Doctor nodded and slowly backed herself up on the strap-on.

Yaz stared down at the Doctor’s ass, watching the silicone cock disappear inside her.

“Fuck… I didn’t think this would be so hot,” Yaz commented under her breath, moving her hands to the Doctor’s hips.

“Well, I definitely didn’t think I’d be doing anal but here we are,” The Doctor retorted.

“Hey! You said you wanted this!”

“Oh yeah, I guess I did. Keep moving Yaz, it’s starting to get good!”

Yaz rolled her eyes and smiled before picking up the pace a little. The Doctor moved one of her hands moved to her clit, needing that extra bit of stimulation. They were at it for a good half hour, the Time Lady thoroughly enjoying her anal fucking.

“Oh fuck yes!! Give it to me, Yaz! 5 _fucking_ stars!!!” The Doctor roared.

“I thought you were using a point system, Doctor,” Yaz frowned but keeping up with the pace she had set.

“Fucking hell, I don’t know anymore! Just shut the fuck up and fuck my ass!”

Yaz loved the Doctor, but sometimes she didn’t appreciate the backtalk when they had sex. So, she lifted a hand and smacked it down against one of the Doctor’s buttcheeks whilst she drove the dildo into the Doctor a little more than she had previously.

The Doctor stilled.

Something wasn’t right…

“Uh, Yaz?” The Doctor’s voice was strained.

“Doctor, what’s wrong? Did I hit you too hard? Was I too rough?” Yaz asked, her own hips stopping.

“N-No, you didn't. You know I’m partial to an occasional spanking… And I have no problem with being rough either…”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Erm… I think it’s best you pull out.”

The Yaz pulled the strap-on out of the Doctor’s gaping asshole. As soon as they were disengaged the Doctor scrambled off the bed and rushed out of the room completely naked. She rushed into the bathroom and planted herself on the toilet seat. She could feel it…

Jesus Christ she needed to shit.

Now that her once puckered hole was wide open, the Doctor couldn’t hold back. It came out slowly, moving centimetre by centimetre along the now widened poop passage. It was agonising yet so, so satisfying. It wasn’t completely firm but it wasn’t too soft either, it was like the perfect consistency - like a good quality chocolate ice cream. Finally after what felt like ages, the tip of the shit crowned.

And it was all downhill from there.

The extra room from having the strap-on in her butt allowed the feculent matter to slip right out and into the water below. The Doctor groaned in relief once her poop passage was cleared. She spent a good while wiping, making sure that there was absolutely no fecal matter left. She flushed and washed her hands before walking blissfully back into the bedroom.

Yaz was sitting and waiting for the Doctor to return.

“Where did you go?” Yaz asked.

“You know, I really think we should have read up more about anal sex preparation before we started,” The Doctor said without answering her girlfriend’s question.

“What d’you mean?”

“I think I should have done an enema to clear everything out beforehand because I just nearly shat on you.”

 

Edit: this (thanks Sketch). Original post [here](http://khalclone.tumblr.com/post/181193764820/thx-a-latke-internetdumpsterfires-client)


End file.
